twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aero Corsair
Aero Corsair is a pony from Stalliongrad, a Stalliongrad Air Academy graduate, the founder and owner of Stalliongrad Tech, and the newest addition to the Wonderbolts. Background Aero Corsair is a stallion who, two months ago, moved to Ponyville. Born and raised in Stalliongrad, he grew up in District 11, the factory and processing sector of Stalliongrad. After spending the first eight years of his life living happily at home with his parents and older brother, Blaze, his parents decided to send him to the Snowy Valley Boarding School, which was the premier school for pegasi in Stalliongrad. Blaze, who was a graduate of SVBS, went on to the Stalliongrad Air Academy, later becoming a part of the Royal Guard. During his first year of studies, his class took a trip to see the Wonderbolts, who were performing in Stalliongrad. Aero was amazed by the skills of the WB, and vowed he would become one. After spending seven years at SVBS, he was offered a scholarship to the Stalliongrad Air Academy, and went. Happy he was following in the footsteps of his brother, Aero soared to the top of his class and was in line to become a Royal Guard. But following graduation, he denied the offer, and started working on his skills for the upcoming WB tryouts. But a snowstorm hit, and the tryouts were cancelled. Disappointed, he went home, and after being comforted by his mom and dad, and the recently on leave Blaze, his spirit was renewed. When he turned eighteen, his father gave him a broken radio, and told him to fix it. He did, and improved it, and that's when he realized he was meant to work with technology. Two years later, he opened Stalliongrad Tech, a small repair and improvement shop two blocks from his parents house. Now one of the largest and most successful business's in Stalliongrad, ST is the leading producer, repair, and developers of technology, which was apparently later sold to the government, along with the airships that were owned by the company. When he turned twenty-two, he went on a trip to Ponyville as a birthday present to himself, and to see if any of his work had reached this far out. What should have been a two week trip has now turned into Aero living in Ponyville with his second family, the Skies. Although he hasn't worked on his flying since the creation of Stalliongrad Tech, and most of his skills have dropped considerably, he still has the dream of flying with the Wonderbolts. After his resignation from the Wonderbolts, Aero moved to Vanhoover, wanting to live by the ocean. Description Aero is an average size pony, built well, and has a scruffy mane and tail Personality Aero is a friendly, entergetic pony, who most of the time, is either being a big brother, helping with projects, or trying to get his skills back. He talks whenever somepony wants to, and listens whenever he can. Cutie Mark Aero's cutie mark is a orange thunderbolt with red wings, gained after his failed attempt at going supersonic. It essentially defines his limitations to subsonic flight. Skills Since being a graduate of the Stalliongrad Air Academy, he's ranked amoung the top fliers in Equestria. He has excellent flying abilites, mainly based around agility, considering his speed is something he lacks, and is attempting to perfect them while going through "Newbie Training" with the Wonderbolts. He's also a partial engineer, developed from his work at Stalliongrad Tech, and an avid airship captain, helping escort ships, cargo, and VIP's when not busy with the Wonderbolts, although hasn't renewed his license, and cannot currently claim the title of "engineer." Wonderbolt After completeing his solo training, Aero was assigned as Acrobat for Beta Team, the same position Capt. Spitfire has on Alpha Team. And is now beginning team training. Now, after completeing his first season with the Wonderbolts, Aero replaced Chad as the captain for Beta Team, still holding his position as Acrobat. Rookie Season Although it's still a month away, Aero has been working to perfect his solo routine for his "Rookie Season" with the Wonderbolts. (Which has become "The Subsonic Dive Out") As Soarin has told him, the team routine is going to encompass agility and aerobatics, something he's one of the best at. Claiming the title of "Team Engineer" along with his rookie status on B Team, he also designed and built Oldsmotank, a rocket turret used in the ongoing Spring Tour. But has now since then given that title to the newly hired Chief Engineer, Kiryn Gearwings, who has taken over the primary engineering postion, to which Aero still advises and helps when needed. B Team Captain Following the end of the 2011-2012 season, Aero was promoted (In partial sense by himself) to B Team captain. While not as well known as the A Team, Aero has started making a much larger name for his crew, using stunts and such that most of the team hasn't done before. Following his three month probation, Aero's ability as a leader grew, making him loved by the team. After taking over, he divided B Team into seperate flight teams, each with a rotating leader, designed to make sure all knew how to both follow and lead, as evident in the "Strike Flare" routine. He honestly doesn't have any plans to move up to A Team anytime soon, even with the support from his small fan base. Resignation Following some trouble back home, Aero turned in his order of resignation to Spitfire, Soarin, and the Wonderbolts coach, knowing that his mind wouldn't be in the right place, and it wouldn't be safe for the others for him to fly that distracted. Not really facing any opposition to his decision, he made his leave quick, being soon replaced with a new rookie. He's been a bit happier since, knowing he holds a former title very few have. Trivia Aero V. Corsair is named after the Vought Aircraft Divison of Triumph Aerostructures, and the F4U Corsair that served with the U.S. Marine Corps and the U.S. Navy in World War 2. His mane colors represent the colors of friendship. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions Category:Inactive Characters